Requiem of the Golden Witch/Colored Text
This page contains all the red truths and blue truths for the episode, contextualized and arranged by chapter. Prologue Will takes on a case where some SSVD aides try to arrest a maid for murder. Will believes the maid is innocent. *Will: I won't let you. The real culprit's a different person. It's possible to use motive to find them, and their alibi trick is an old one. You can't neglect the heart. *SSVD Aide: Th, there's no need for that...!! We just have to find the suspicious ones who could have committed the crime, interrogate them, and squeeze out the red truth!! On the off-chance that they aren't the culprit, then we just have to interrogate the next suspect...!! *Will: You call that reasoning? * SSVD Aide: Stand back!! We will arrest that woman!! Know that this maid is the culprit!! *Will: It is forbidden for a servant to be the culprit! *SSVD Aide: Wh, what... did you say...?!?! * Narration: The words of power blasted away the Aides who were trying to arrest the maid. *Will: ...Van Dine's Twenty Rules, Rule #11. If you want to torture this maid, make sure you double check the alibis for the second wife and her lover first. Chapter 1: The Murder of Beatrice Will is summoned to a special fragment of Rokkenjima by Bernkastel, who asks him to solve the mystery of Beatrice's murder. Will is not allowed to leave until he does. *Will: You ask me to solve the case of Beatrice's murder, but...Van Dine's Twenty Rules, Rule #7. It is forbidden to have a crime without a corpse. *Bern: That's a Devil's Proof. Maybe it just isn't inside the casket? Unless you can prove that no corpse exists, this is mystery. *Will: Rule #1. It is forbidden to have a crime without all clues presented. *Bern: Don't worry. Everything is gathered here. Tea Party Bern shows Ange and Lion the events of what really happened on Rokkenjima, revealing Kyrie and Rudolf to be the ones responsible for killing their family. *Bern: What's that? You want me to announce it clearly with the red truth? Then I'll do that, just for you. *Bern: That this is all truth- *Ange: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" * Narration: Ange's yell covered up Bern's red truth. *Bern: *giggle*giggle*giggle*, ahhahahahahahahahahaha...!! Stupid kid. If only you hadn't made me say that, I could've shut it up inside the cat box. Will arrives and refuses to accept that Kyrie and Rudolf were the culprits. *Will: Kyrie and Rudolf are the culprits, and they massacred the people on the island? They called Lion out to the parlor, then shot Lion to death? Sorry, but I can't acknowledge this 'truth' of yours as a mystery. This is all fantasy. *Bern: Fantasy? You're calling it that to try and let Lion escape fate? *Bern: By all means, try. *cackle*cackle*, *giggle*giggle*giggle*!! Ahhhahhahhahhahahahahahahahaha, hiiyaaaaaaahhaaaaaaaahhh!!! *Will: Rule #1. It is forbidden to have a crime without all clues presented. * Narration: ...Surely, Will's black sword must have cut through Bernkastel's body. However, it had no effect, like cutting the reflection of the moon on the water. *Bern: What's this? What do you mean by 'clues'? *Will: I won't accept your 'mystery' with Kyrie and Rudolf as the culprits. ...You won't find clues showing that they're the culprits no matter which game you look at. ???? Bern becomes the Game Master and decides to open one last game. *Bern: ...Though just saying it would be boring. Maybe I should follow Beato's rules and say it in red. *Lambda: Are you sure? There might still be some witches with naive hopes. *Bern: Ah, Lambda. So you're here? Of course, you're always wherever I am. *Lambda: Go on and say it. You tell those naive dreamers. *Bern: Yes, I will. ...As the Witch of Miracles, and as the final Game Master, I proclaim the start of the final game...and make you this promise. *Bern: I won't give this game a happy ending. Category:Colored Text